living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobblestone Jungle
DM * Mops Players * Cyprian Imradi, human wizard * Ekt Johnsmith, bugbear cleric * Landar Stormwind, human paladin * Mudfooted Lavon, halfling barbarian * Jirand de Neith, human warlock retired Introduction You find your self with other Wayfinders in a tavern known as The Fallen Sun. You were all called here to meet with another Wayfinder named Merrik Vol, however he is three bells late. No one has seemed to mind though, as this has given time to spread stories of your travels. The jovial attitude is soon shattered. A young halfling runs inside, sopping wet from the rain outside. "by the Sovereigns, he's been butchered!!" "Calm down. Who has been butchered?" The warforged at the door asks. "I was hoping one of you could tell me!" With that, she leads the crowd to an awful sight. Hanging upside down by his ankles is the flayed body of a humanoid male. All of his gear and skin are gone, as well as his head and spine. The rain leaves red streaks as the blood is washed away. Close by someone picks up a set of identification papers, their case damaged as if stepped on. "Oh no... I think... I think I think that's Merrik" With that a scream is heard from the crowd, as something from above drags the warforged from earlier up into the darkness above Expedition Summary The adventure starts with the gruesome murder of Merrik Vol and the savaging of Bunker by a mysterious assailant. After bringing Bunker back to the Fallen Sun, the party discovers a mysterious stone with a rune in Giant not far from the grisly scene. Once Bunker was brought to consciousness, he describes the creature as some beast with a blade that attacked by surprise. Bunker's utility was limited as he seemed to be suffering memory loss related to why he might have been attacked and why Merrik wanted to meet him. When Cassandra went back to the kitchen, she discovered that Merrik's Skin had been used to create grisly art of a winged humanoid. Cassandra also feels like she's missing some memories related to the significance of these events, however she is able to recall that she, Merrik, Bunker, and one other person went on an expedition together recently. When the party goes to investigate Merrik's room for clues, a large creature with vaguely elven features is waiting, and painfully tries to talk to the party. The beast alleges that it was once Daros, the fourth member of the party, which was betrayed by Merrik. The beast killed Merrik in revenge after discovering Merrik paid to have Daros killed as well as all memories of him from Cassandra, who was Daros's wife. The ritual went wrong, leading to the current scenario. The Wayfinders find some hidden ledgers in Merrik's room, while also realizing that Merrik never actually slept in the room based on the lack of any form of bed. Bunker reveals at this point that he was not missing memories, and that Cassandra has been enchanted for some time now so her accounts of anything that happens upstairs are unreliable at best. The group is given a lead, to seek down a Phiarlan elf named Renockus. Tracking Renny was easy, and he quickly spilled that Merrik had decided to set the party up for disaster in the Mournland. Merrik pretended the mission was on behalf of House Phiarlan, when in reality the mission was for a dealer named Corvos, a member of Morgrave University. As the party arrives at Morgrave, they find that Corvos has been fired and is cleaning out his room on account of his racism. Corvos quickly admits to the scheme - he found a memory alteration ritual in Xen'Drik, Merrik wanted to be with Cassandra but knew she'd never leave Daros, so he asks Corvos what he has. Once Corvos realizes that Daros is still alive and after him he begs for protection. Corvos directs the party to Trogis for the last part of the tale, a longtime mercenary for Corvos. But first, the party attempts to arrange for some protection for Corvos with the Wayfinders Union. Returning to the Fallen Sun, the party find Trogis holding both Cassandra and Bunker hostage. After a brief battle that leads to the party easily prevailing, Trogis reveals himself to be Terisvor, a gatekeeper, and that Trogis was a title, not a name. He tells the party to leave the other Trogis to Daros, as the other Trogis is a shadow hunter assassin that while adept at killing the living, have trouble with the undead - importantly the now-revenant Daros. The party returns to Korran-Thivan, where Corvos has cobbled together a ritual to restore Cassandra's memories. The ritual succeeds, although this is not clear at first as Cassandra ends up unconscious at the end. Daros arrives to kill Corvos, who begs for his life and for any protection before Daros finishes him while the Wayfinders watch. With the death of Corvos, Daros finally feels at peace and fades away while the waking Cassandra weeps for the loss of her husband. Epilogue Two weeks pass since the events at the Wayfinder's office. A project is being organized to find a larger space after the utter trashing that it received. Landar , Lavon, and Ekt find themselves back at the Fallen Sun, invited by Cassandra. The place is brighter then last time, the kitchen properly cleaned, broken windows replaced. Merrik's library has been converted into a new room. Above the hearth in the main room is a portrait of Cassandra and Daros, looking happy. A time that you find yourselves wishing you had gotten to see. Bunker stands at the door, his missing arm now replaced. It does not take long before Cassandra enters the main room. holding three envelopes. Handing each of you one, you find a letter of credit for 400 gp, and a room key. "I want to thank you, for everything. Let it be known that the Fallen Son is now your home in between your missions. As for the gold, I wish it was more. But please take it. Daros would be mad if you didn't." She smiles at the thought of her late husband. "Thank you again" In-Character Transcript Category:Expedition Category:Retired